If we were meant to be
by Shiroma Atsumichi
Summary: This is an Attack on Titans fanfic. Im not really familiar with everyone characters, so sorry if there off. When Trost district is attack, they do everything they can do to take it back. Yet everything they have isn't enough. When all hope seemed lost for Trost dristrict, and unexpected alley rises.


**Authors note: So I had only just started watching Attack on Titans, and it… IS… AWESOME! The plot is FINOMINAL! I can see why everyone ships Eren and Mikasa XD. I don't know Mikasa's personality well, so sorry if it's off. In this story Trost district has not been attacked yet, and Eren does not have the power to turn into a Titan. Well I hope you enjoy!**

"Whoosh" Eren and Mikasa went swinging threw the forest. "Eren, Titan straight ahead!" Said Mikasa. Eren nodded. "Ok!" He said in a determined tone. Then in-between some trees a titan appeared, it wasn't that big. "Don't be so reckless this time!" She said in a concerned and jokingly tone. He just grinned. Then Eren started to swing in front of the Titan as Mikasa could swing around back. Then as the Titan started to walk toward him she started her attack. Yet the Titan was smarter than they expected. The Titan turned around, swinging its hand to swat Mikasa away. She quickly dropped down and swung under his arm. Then once the Titan got Mikasa away, it turned and went to grab Eren. Eren didn't pay attention to the Titan, just to where he was swinging. Then the Titan caught him. "Eren!" She yelled. Mikasa quickly tried to swing over to save him, but she couldn't get a good angle to cut the Titans hand and save Eren, or cut the Titans vitals. She then watched as the Titan lifted Eren up to his mouth. "EREN! NOO!" She screamed as the Titan put Eren in his mouth and chopped down. She then jumped up, drenched in sweat. "Mikasa! Is everything Ok!?" Eren stood over her. "Oh, it was just a dream…" She sighed in relief. Eren asked again. "Are you ok!? Is something wrong!?" She shook her head. "No, I just had a bad dream is all." He then sighed in relief. It had been like that ever since the titans took Wall Maria and both Mikasa and Eren joined the Survey Corps.

Later that day Mikasa and Eren sat ontop of the wall over the Trost district entrance to the district Wall Rose. Then Annie and Armin walked up to them. Armin spoke. "Hey guys, what's up?" Eren and Mikasa looked over at them. "Not much, you?" Eren said. "Same." Armin responded. They then sat there in silence for a bit. Or until Eren broke the silence. "So, when do you think were ganna get to see some action?" He said with an exited tone. "Never, I hope." Said Armin. Everyone looked at him confused. "Why?" They all asked. He laughed a bit. "Cause, action means battle, battle means death, death means sadness, and sadness means misery." They just stood there, speechless. "Um, ok…" Said Annie. "Well, we came to tell you your shift is up." Armin said. Mikasa and Eren nodded. They then started heading to the town just below them.

In the town they walked through the market, looking for something to eat. Annie and Armin walked behind them. "So what do you guys want to eat?" Armin asked. Eren and Mikasa shrugged. "I don't know." They both said at the same time. Annie and Armin laughed. "For being brother and sister, you two seem more like a couple." They both busted out laughing. "Us… HAHAHA… Couple… HAHAHA!" They were eventually rolling on the ground laughing. Annie looked at them confused. "What's so funny?" Once Eren stopped laughing he sat up. "We… _pant, pant_ … would never… _pant, pant_ … work out as a couple…" Mikasa shook her head in agreement. "Well, if it's true love it would work out." Armin said. They busted out laughing again. "BAHAHAHA, STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING US!" Eren said. Everyone in the market stared at them. Eventually they stopped laughing and got some bread and fish.

A couple hours later they returned to their shifts. Except it were Eren, Mikasa, and Annie. Armin went to go grab something, but no one knows what. It was quiet at the exit of the Trost District, a bit to quiet for their comfort. Usually there was cannon fire shooting at Titans at the wall, yet there wasn't any. "Does it seem quiet to you?" Asked Eren, the others nodded. "There have been less and less Titans at the exit of Trost District. Usually there are Titans trying to climb each other, yet there haven't been that many lately." Said Mikasa, Eren nodded. Then " **BOOM**!" An explosion came from the Trost District entrance. Mikasa and Eren shot up. "What was that!?" All four shouted. They then started heading over there with their maneuver gear, since it would be fastest. Once they started to get closer they saw Titans swarming in. They could see about 10 to 20, and there were probably a ton more on the other side of the wall. "There are so many!" Eren said. "Were did they all come from!?" Armin asked. Then almost all of the survey corps posted near that are arrived, all at once. Commander Levi walked to the front, with his usual group of course. "Surround the entrance, make sure none advance." He said, emotionless. Then Petra walked up. "Hey, commander levi, can I go with them!?" She asked, pointing at Mikasa and Eren. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Make sure they don't die." She nodded and ran over to them. "Hi, my name is Petra! You're Mikasa right? They say you were the best in the entire graduate body." She looked at Eren. "And you're Eren, you gave the really encouraging speeches correct? I've heard a lot about you, your story has risen to the top of the Survey corps." He blushed a tiny bit in embarrassment. "Well, let's go!" She said, signaling for them to follow. Annie and Armin also followed.

After a while of fighting, the Titans have almost taken the entire city. Eren, Mikasa, Annie, and Armin didn't see, or do, much action. Petra made sure they stayed away from the heat and took out the Titans near the sides. The survey corps then retreated to the wall and decided to try to push them back, or hold them were they are, with the cannons. "Looks like we lost Trost…" Said Armin in a depressed and hopeless voice. "Yeah, I don't think we can hold Trost." Said Annie. Eren sat there, trying to find a way to take back Trost. Yet he couldn't come up with any. They could plug the hole and take out the Titans on the inside, but that would take too much time and the Titans would most likely keep destroying their progress. Or they could take out all the Titans, then plug the whole, but more Titans would come in as they keep killing them off. "What can we do?" Eren asked himself, in an annoyed tone. Then the sound of buzzing started to fill the air. "What is that sound?" Asked Mikasa. Everyone looked around, yet found nothing. "Were is it coming from?" Asked Petra. No matter where they looked, they couldn't see anything. Then whistling started to fill the air. Everyone looked up, as that's were all the sounds are coming from. There were black dots filling the sky. Then, suddenly, the Trost District filled up with explosions. The same went for quite a ways for outside of the Trost district, were the Titans were coming from. Following, weird vehicles started to roll into the town. Vehicles that, that kingdom had never seen, or could have imagined.

By the vehicles rolling in a man, more like a very young man, stood ontop of one of the vehicles. "Get the trucks patching up that hole now! The bombers can't hold off the Titans for long!" He demanded. Then a man inside activated his radio. "All trucks, start patching the hole!" He yelled into the radio. "Send three-quarters of the tanks to guard the trucks! Tell the rest to search the town for any remaining Titans!" The young man yelled again. "Yes sir…!" The man by the radio said. "Tank squads two, three, and four, protect the trucks! Tank squadron one, search for any remaining Titans in the District!" Eventually, the hole was filled with quick dry concrete. It wasn't the ideal use of it, yet it worked. All Titans in the Trost District were eliminated, and little casualties.

Once the tank reached the wall Commander Livi, and the rest of the Survey Corps, went to see who it was. "Get our most elite ready to attack on my command." Livi said to some of the other commanders. They nodded and ran off. Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Armin, and Petra ran up to Livi to see what was happening. The young man jumped out, he looked about Mikasa and Erens age. He had black hair, blue eyes, and he wore a green ww2 marine budro 65 from the 1st marine division. He only wore pants, boots, the belt, and his helmet. Many of the other soldiers wore the same thing, but most wore the shirt. Livi walked up to him. "Who are you?" He asked, same expression as always. "My name is Colonel Ethan. I am here, under the orders of my commander, to aid and protect this community." Livi tilted his head a bit. "And why should we trust you?" Ethan laughed. "Because we just helped you take back this District. And we can help you take back more." He said. Livi sat there for a bit, thinking. Then after a couple minutes he spoke. "We'll lend you this district for now, but whether we can work with you is up to our superiors. They will decide." Ethan nodded. "Well, we'll need some help. Would you mind if we borrow some of your troops?" Ethan asked. Livi shook his head. "No, I wouldn't mind. Depending on what it is for." Ethan pointed to a couple trucks. "We have gear so our planes can land. We need help setting up the runway." Livi looked at him confused. "I have no clue what you just said, but ok." Ethan then looked around, then he pointed to Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Annie, Petra, and a couple other people. "Well take them." Livi sighed and nodded. "Ok, but if they get hurt its your head." Ethan nodded. "They shouldn't get hurt, but no promises. It's pretty heavy stuff." Livi just turned around and left.

Eventually, the runway was set and the planes landed. Ethan walked up to the group. "Thank you for your help. We really appreciate it, but can we ask you for some more help?" Petra, as the highest rank, nodded. "What is it?" Ethan scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, well…"

 **Authors note: HAHA, what do you guys think it is? This wasn't my original plan. I was hoping on making it a normal Attack on Titans plot, but I was barely making any progress. Plus, in** _ **all**_ **my stories Ethan will be in there. Plus, the planes were B-26 Marauders, and the tanks were M4A1 Shermans. I decided I wouldn't give them the 20** **th** **century tech and make it super easy, but they needed an advantage. Plus I'm OBSESTED with World War 2, so theres ganna be mostly a U.S WW2 weapons for Ethans group. Well, see you next chapter! Please tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
